


At least One

by MATHJOON



Series: Wanted Murders [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2020 Vma's, Age Play Little Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM is Trying His Best, Lee Taeyong is a Brat, M/M, Namjoon is a Murderer, Shy Lee Taeyong, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: “ Aren't you afraid of an 11 Year old boy Missing, Amber alerts nor does his parents Knows  Hes across the Country.” i yelled at him.As he unbuckled me i realized .I where no longer in my regular clothes.“ You Look very beautiful’ He said to me."To Me"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Taeyong
Series: Wanted Murders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905562
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thestar.com.my%2Flifestyle%2Fentertainment%2F2020%2F06%2F19%2Fshould-taeyong-be-kicked-out-of-k-pop-group-nct-for-his-school-bullying-controversy&psig=AOvVaw0SDeFvuBzPywjVrnTgBbTg&ust=1599054642180000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjJsPOMyOsCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

'“Okay Im Fine Your Fine And July” He sung Slowly into the Microphone. 

Looking at me gasping for air looking savy in his own way.

As he walked down the steps looking more dimmer without the lights on his face he walked over to me with a mischievous grin.

He stared a little than he passed by with an One- Two walk.

“You good” He asked. His name where Dean Number 112874. “Yeah “ I Said suddenly dizzy.

As he walked even closer i felt his breath

“ Im not Dean Im Namjoon” He said.

Then i suddenly fell onto the ground.


	2. Easy

“ Where am i, Who am i. I am Not Me” The Radio Rocks and blared Stray Kids song ‘ Mirror’.

“ Where are we “ I Asked Namjoon as he drove down a beat up street.

“ ilsan-Gu’ He said as he smiled with pride.

“ Is that in america” I Asked.

“Nope Korea” Namjoon Said.

“But we where just in America” I said.

“ I Know” Where all he kept saying.

“ I Know I Know I Know” All He said.

. ‘ Can i go home” I Asked.

He just kept driving a evil grin on his face under his hat and his pastel blue hair.

He where very Big, His arms body his torso Very tall he look more as a girl than a guy, But we where Both guys.

“ What’s Your Name” He asked me.

Picking up his driving pace smiling even more stoping at a light nearly crashing into the car in front of us.

“ Ishimo Nakamoto” I said.

“ Really” He said .

“No” I said. He looked into the back seat tracing his finger above my eyes.

Looking back onto the road .

“ No, My Real name is Lee Taeyong” I Said.

“What do you do for a living” He asked.

Now driving more slowly causing to stop traffic and even more honking.

“Umm.. I specify in Umm.. Im still in middle school” I responded to him, Not trying to speak very fast.

“ Well Im a Doctor More of a surgeon “ He said in a very bland accent .

While pulling into a driveway with no near civilization at least Six Miles away. “ Now where are we at” I asked slowly trying not scare myself.

“ Your New Home” He said.

“ Aren't you afraid of an 11 Year old boy Missing, Amber alerts nor does his parents Knows Hes across the Country.” i yelled at him.

As he unbuckled me i realized . I where no longer in my regular clothes.

“ You Look very beautiful’ He said to me.

“ For now lets establish some rules” He said .

“If you want to get respect or any thing out of me call me ‘ Appa’” He said, Holding my hand unlocking a door leading to a very big house.

“ This you will be locked away due to your beautiful body,You are now my child Taeyong” He said coming closely Realizing how tall he is.

Taller,Faster, Stronger, And bigger. There is no chance he will get away from this. Just like that Beyonce Song.

“ Bigger”


	3. Chapter 3

“ Im Hungary” I say.

Than he picks me up and carries me to a booster seat.

“ Why am i sitting in this” I Ask,

As he walks into the kitchen.

He grabs a baby bottle and a pacifier then puts the paci in my mouth.

“ If you take it out you’ll suffer” He said with a stern face and voice as he walks over to the counter and starts making the milk.

Humming to a Familiar song i knew “ Nile” By kendrick Lamar and beyonce.

. “ I Like it when people do not disobey me” He said .

“ Especially young children” He said..

“ Never had one myself Wherehas i have one now” He said.

Bringing the bottle over to me.

As he took the pacifier out of my mouth, Replacing it with the bottle.

As i drunk some of it the i spit it out.

“Ew this stuff taste like sh-” I said before he smacked me .

“ Watch your language princess” He said to me as i Started to whine on him.

. “ Don't whine on me” He asked.

Then he stood up hold my hand leading me up stairs.

“What happened to Dean “ I said tugging away from him.

“ None of your business” he said.

“ Don't you tug away from me you don't know what will happen” He said gripping my wrist even tighter.

” Im taking you an bath” He said as he sat on a beautiful chair near a big tub.

“ Oh come on don't be scared the only thing that will kill you is fear” He said with a big grin.

As i started with my shirt He said “ Oh let me help you, you know i could be a great father” He said with a big laugh.

“ As my skin wars at the sight of the hot water , Namjoon realized what i doing. 

“ Never took a bath” He asked.

“Can you tell me why and how you got to the A.M.A.S Or just your back story” Namjoon asked.

“ Um My family is less wealthy, That’s all you Need to know” I said to him .

“ Come and warm up to me” He said as a grin slowly formed onto his face.

As he got to my underwear.

Then i smacked his hand. “ Why did you just hit daddy” He asked.

I tried to give him my most puppy face.

He said “ If you ever hit daddy again i WILL kill you” he said standing up with his hand around my waist.

As i got in the water he grabbed a Body wash. Lavender.

“ He must like it” I said to myself.

Again he started to hum

“ Joah “ By 10cm.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on lets get you ready for bed” He said taking me from the bath and the blue rubber duck.

As he took me to a very childish room.

As he put me in a white and red One-z .

“Now if your scared than you can come into my room” He said leaving and closing the door

. “ Okay time for my to plot how to get out of here” I told myself.

" first escape from the garden if i can” I said .

“ Okay now how am i going to get him to take me to the hospital umm… Act sick, Injury, Serious disease, And a Mental illness” i said to myself.

“I can hear you” Namjoon said coming into my room.

“ Don't worry you will get home soon .


	5. Chapter 5

As i continue to worry,

Rm stayed by my side,

i did not want any connection with him.

” Stop it “ I told myself as i cuddled into Namjoon’s Lap .

Bit i wanted to feel something close to home,

Namjoon gave me this look that made me feel like home,

A different kind of home,

A different kind of me.

“ Do you want to eat now” Namjoon said pulling out the bottle

, The same on i threw because i did not like it,

Made me feel guilty,

A guilt trip,

“ NO” I yelled at him as he turned his back.

“What did you just… yell at daddy” He asked me walking towards me with a little smile onto his face.

.” You did not Congratulate daddy at the VMA’S did you or did you not” He said walking , siting down in front of me. 

“ Kim Taeyong”He said smiling with a few papers in his hand.

“ You Know they are looking for you but im not letting you go” Namjoon said .

“ Ever”


	6. Chapter 6

‘ Daddy” I said,

Waking up namjoon tonight. 

“Yes baby” He said with a worn out voice. 

“ im sleeping with you but please do not put your arms around me or i wont stay”

I Developed a escape plan i wait one hour then i grab the keys of the table that simple right ? 

As he drifted off into sleep snoring uncontrollably i quietly grabbed the single key, 

And tipped out the door,

As i went down the steps and unlocked the door. 

Outside i saw ,

I tipped out the here’s what happened.

Alarms went off.

As i ran fast as i could i tripped over a line, 

Causing louder sirens to come on. Then Namjoon Came outside.

“ You disrespectful bastard” He said.

He where the last thing i ever saw.

I'm dead,

Murdered,

Gone,

Reduced to atoms


	7. Chapter 7

Don't you love that moment in life,

it lingers their like that question in your soul you don't want to look back but it calls your name,

It yells.

You cannot resist it.

Im on the news,

Everyone is crying,

I can't stand it,

oh that namjoon but this is not over,

im still living, and im not going to let him win.

“Ever”


	8. Chapter 8

“I was just doin my daily run by Gyeonggi -do Park.

and i saw his body,

he looks about eleven- twelve years old most likely came from that house from off the street” A guy named jin told the police

“What Did the boy look like” Officer Park asked.

“ Hmm Very yong not to old, kind of like that boy who went missing in the americas..”He said.

Yesterday my Eomma Flew out to Korea,

I am not about to let Him win,

Win over taking my life

“My Life”

It’s my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok yep it ended out badly but

due to views i will extend the story !!!!!!!!!, 

Lets see if he’s really dead or not

i'm taking commissions type in the comments for story ideas 

😊😊😊😊


End file.
